fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in MR. Masashi
This list comprises other recurring or guest characters that appear in the Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro series MR. Masashi. Other Children/"New Adults" Toru A young man who's now become a taxi driver, who Masashi encounters briefly on his walk outside in the "new adult world". Tanaka-kun A classmate revealed to have become a policeman, though his clothes drag on his small body. Yamamoto A boy that's now become a mob boss, who gets in a brief feud with Tanaka. Rumiko A young woman employed at Ichiro's company, briefly seen ordered to greet Masashi by crashing in through a window Tarzan-style. Eisaku A rich former classmate of Masashi, now also living at the BOM Mansion. He looks similar to Hiroshi of the series I'm Violent Tetsu! Sugimachi-kun A co-worker of Masashi, who's been abducted by a clan of Wild West-styled elderly people wanting to stand up against the new youth. Masashi Clones Identical yet defective versions of Masashi created by a cloning machine, in hopes to have them take over duties he'd be too busy to handle at once. * The first clone cannot stop his laughter of "Wahaha" after each sentence. This creates a problem when he laughs inappropriately and constantly at a funeral, getting him beat up. This leads to a creation of a further four clones * Another clone is shown to be constantly nervous and crying, and scared and apologizing for everything. He carries a tissue about. * Another clone is constantly angry and ready to fight, referring to others as "Bakayarou!". * The fourth clone is constantly enamored with others, hearts appearing around him and flirting with even men much older than him. * The fifth clone is constantly asleep and not paying attention to everything, even while standing up. Even so, he attempts to drink alcohol with the rest. The clones wind up melting and deforming after attempting to drink, with only the real Masashi able to go along with such an act. Other Adults The Greengrocer Lady A middle-aged lady working at the local greengrocer, who tries to assist Masashi on his initial quest of job-searching and finding what he wants to do with his life now. Niseta Department Store President A company president who Masashi delivers one of Ichiro's toy inventions ("Miracle Santa") to, only for him to initially be more impressed by an American woman's toy ("Super Santa") before being convinced to go with the first one. He is a childish man, loving young boys' clothing and to be treated like a little kid. Hiroko A young woman who works a desk job at the BOM Mansion apartments. Though Masashi has some favor for her, he's soon challenged for that by another classmate. Honami A female executive at Masashi's company. Masashi goes on a date with her and brings her to the Snack Midori, only for tensions to mount between Honami and Nami and the two to become jealous over their feelings for him. She is able to overcome Nami with ease, but the two then turn on Masashi and beat him up. The following morning, she is shown to have become a guardwoman due to her strength. Star System Appearances Those from "Osomatsu-kun" Osomatsu Seen in the crowd watching the news about the change of the legal adult and working age. Iyami Shown among a few adults in the crowd in chapter 1. However, he is later seen cast as one of the elderly people in that town populated by them, shown to be balding at the top of his head and walking with a cane. Chibita Seen just barely in the same crowd, due to his short height making only the top of his head visible. Later seen as an old man along with Iyami. Hatabo, Dekapan, and Dayon Shown among the elderly people walking about in the Wild West-style clan. Those from "The Genius Bakabon" Bakabon Appears more concerned over CoroCoro Comics as the news is going on. Later shown imprisoned in the town of old people. Ryunoshin Also shown observing the news report. Police Chief Appears as the sheriff of the elderly-run town, and throws Masashi in jail with the other captives. Others Fujio Akatsuka and Kikuchiyo Akatsuka appears as a wizened, elderly man still making manga at the age of 76 though having a difficult time with it. Kikuchiyo is shown as a rather worn-out, frail cat stated to be 175 years old. Ataro Original work: Extraordinary Ataro Shown watching the news bulletin about the change in the age of majority. Later briefly seen imprisoned with other young boys in the town of old people. Putaro Original work: Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family Seen as a beggar out on the streets. Category:Lists Category:MR. Masashi